The New Kids
by Southern Girl Always
Summary: Maddy and Bella are going to a new school,in fact a military academy.they have to look for two new n they survive their next year of junior high?sequel to Two Girls from Two Different Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V.

i hadn't learned anything about this place except that its a military academy.i marched down the halls with Maddy at my wore the uniform,a black V-neck ,light brown cargo pants,and black lace up hiking wore our hair in French braids tucked up in our camouflage cap.

you might say we looked like Katniss Everdeen,well that's because we we don't live in a dictatorship with a president who wants to harm innocent children.

i turned a corner and we entered a room,with bunk beds lined up against the placed our backs under one bunk,and decided that I take the top.

we heard a sharp whistle and firm footsteps knowing that meant get in placed ourselves in line while looking straight in front of marched in front of placed papers on our bunks and the door shut we walked to our beds.

the paper was a schedule,I saw that we had training coming up,oh would this be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy P.O.V.  
I marched out the door with Bella at my side,we went down to the training kids looked a little nervous when they saw it,we just put us in alphabetical order.  
there was three people in front of line for the course couldn't be slower.  
When it my turn she handed me a harness,I climbed up a big wood wall. forward rolled on the top.i connected my harness to a white rope that dangled fifth teen feet down to solid land.  
I jumped and pushed off against the walls with my right foot. I hit land,I unhooked my harness and crawled through this mud pit.  
When I finally finished I was covered in mud and sweat.i saw Bella climbing wood wall.  
We crashed in tomorrow's clothes,the mattress was soft and felt good on my stretched out spine.

* * *

I had my first demigod dream,I was there and so were two other kids,they looked vaguely familiar.  
I noticed we were in the gods throne room,it was vacant except for us and two kids have his sky blue I was in the presence of the king of the gods I kneeled in respect.  
He turned towards me and said,"rise daughter of Aphrodite."  
I woke up with beads of sweat on my forehead.i felt my temperature rising so I ate one of the ambrosia squares we brought into our squad or groups (who knows)room.  
I started to cool down but then everything went black and blurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V.  
I pulled on my formal consisted of a navy jacket,a white polo and a navy and white and a neck tie.i jumped down from my bunk to see a small girl having trouble with her tie.i walked over to fix her tie when,She yelled at is the general of this age group.  
" ,I pretty sure can handle herself,thank you very much."  
I was about to protest when she let out a small squeak,"just go,"she said getting in line with her tie still crooked.  
I walked with the rest of my "group,"as they called I call it prison but these two must be powerful enough not to send a saytr.i looked down at my black dress were almost the worst thing about this outfit.  
I saw that Maddy looked annoyed with them were big and clunky.i tried my best to keep the heel up but it was hard.  
We had been in a gods wrath before ,but we are now taken down by weren't the worst, other kids complained about the whole outfit.  
Lets just say we hate James Military Academy.  
Maddy was acting strange she was tossing and turning in bed at would get all sweaty and start breathing heavy.i decided that Chiron should probably know about this so I IM him.  
"Maddy could be in grave danger,"he said with a pale face.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy P.O.V.  
Ok we have to find two children of 2/500 kids,that is going to be difficult.  
I walked down the hill,older kids were spinning fake guns and doing offs.  
"Hey Maddy do you like,parties and dances?"asked this tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes,he looked about 13  
The Aphrodite side of me said,"yes,"  
"Uh...cool I'm Xander,well there's a dance coming up and all..."a whistle sounded and he left and marched with the rest of his group.  
I walked over to Bella,she was staring guiltily at a girl our girl has light brown hair and blue eyes,the same eyes as Xander.  
"Who is that girl?"I asked Bella.  
"Sirena Williams"my best friend replied.  
"Oh,is she Xander's sister?"  
"Who,"she asked.  
"Him,"I said,she followed my gaze and landed upon a handsome thirteen year old boy.  
Suddenly he reminded me of one of those two kids in my dream,I looked at Sirena,so did she.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V.  
Maddy was starting to act cautious and protective around Sirena and was going to bring extra saytrs here at the academy,to watch out for the kids and Maddy.  
I can't wait to get off of babysitting duty,personally.i think Maddy's not telling me something.  
I marched with my head held high and approached Seafoam,that's my nickname for her.  
"Hey Seafoam,what's up."I said cornering her.  
She looked around to make sure no one was watching than pulled me over into the janitors closet.  
"Look,I'm having these odd dreams,Xander and Sirena are the children of Zeus,we have to protect them."she said her voice quavering.  
"Don't worry,let's IM Chiron and get some goats out here,so we can go home."  
We then heard a knock on the froze as it began to stood outside holding a mop.  
"Sorry,"she her head low.  
"No,it's um okay,can we talk?"I asked my voice failing.  
"About what?"she responded raising an eyebrow.  
"Relax,how about being friends,"asked Maddy.  
"Why not,"she said and smiled.

Sirena Maddy and I are great friends,we know each other by heart,although she's getting Sirena will have train for the hardships of a demigod life.  
Though who I'm really worried about is Maddy,she is having headaches and is being sent to the nurse more often, for some ineffective mortal is sending a Apollo camper to make sure she's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy P.O.V.

I think we should run off with the two new Zeus kids,but Bella thinks we should leave them here...for now.i am getting more cautious around them,lately my knife is in my boot.

We've have a signal,if we see a lightning strike three times,then we run,to get Sirena and Xander and get out of here.

I think Xander wants to ask me to this dance coming Bella,Sirena and I are trying on academy gave up an hour to do whatever we want.i pulled on this purple one strap was ruffled at the bottom,with blue lace.

I pulled away the dressing room curtains to see Sirena in her bright green and purple has purple top part with one strap,and and a green knee length skirt,with a purple lace covering it.

"We look gorgeous,"said Bella pushing through the curtains.

Bella,was wearing a Seafoam green dress,with blue lace,it had two thin strap,that fit nicely on her shoulders.

We took pictures in the mirror and almost lost track of bought our dresses and hustled back to school.

* * *

I sat down in a blue makeup chair,I closed my eyes while Sirena applied were getting ready for the dance.i had my hair curled and it flowed nicely around my shoulders.i felt her apply a small amount of mascara,and then I placed some babylips on.

I finished Bella's makeup and we walked together when we spotted some lightning in the distance,it flashed two times,it meant they were close,monsters.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy P.O.V.

I think we should run off with the two new Zeus kids,but Bella thinks we should leave them here...for now.i am getting more cautious around them,lately my knife is in my boot.

We've have a signal,if we see a lightning strike three times,then we run,to get Sirena and Xander and get out of here.

I think Xander wants to ask me to this dance coming Bella,Sirena and I are trying on academy gave up an hour to do whatever we want.i pulled on this purple one strap was ruffled at the bottom,with blue lace.

I pulled away the dressing room curtains to see Sirena in her bright green and purple has purple top part with one strap,and and a green knee length skirt,with a purple lace covering it.

"We look gorgeous,"said Bella pushing through the curtains.

Bella,was wearing a Seafoam green dress,with blue lace,it had two thin strap,that fit nicely on her shoulders.

We took pictures in the mirror and almost lost track of bought our dresses and hustled back to school.

* * *

I sat down in a blue makeup chair,I closed my eyes while Sirena applied were getting ready for the dance.i had my hair curled and it flowed nicely around my shoulders.i felt her apply a small amount of mascara,and then I placed some babylips on.

I finished Bella's makeup and we walked together when we spotted some lightning in the distance,it flashed two times,it meant they were close,monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddy P.O.V.  
We ran about a mile when,Xander and Sirena struggled out our grasps.  
"What the heck,"screamed Sirena.  
I glanced nervously at Bella."well we got to tell you something,"I said,"you know, you never met your dad,well he's an Olympian,"I said just fast enough for then to understand.  
"Like in the Olympics."asked Sirena.  
"You actually believe them,"asked Xander  
"Uh...yeah,don't you,"Sirena shot back.  
"No,we never knew our father,why should we believe them,they dragged us out of the now were in the middle of nowhere."he said his anger the sudden lightning lit up the night sky.  
"Exactly,Zeus is your dad now come on unless you want to die."we said in still in shock got up and started to follow still mad and freaked reluctantly followed us.  
We walked about five miles til we came across the Midlight rented two and I walked into one and pulled on some oversize T-shirts and woke up to Xander and Sirena waking us up at midnight.  
They flicked on the lights and demanded answers."we're we going,and why are we running away."Sirena asked.  
"Well,we are taking you to a camp for demigods like us,"I explained,"and along with all those greek myths they're true,so we head to camp halfblood to survive against all of those monsters."  
"Wow,so you saved our lives,"said Xander finally getting the picture.  
"Wait who are your parents,"asked Sirena leaning closer getting interested.  
"Well I'm a daughter of Aphrodite,goddess of love beauty,"I replied.  
"And seafoam,"Bella that we cracked up.  
"Don't get it,"said Xander.  
"Well I control seafoam."I said.  
"And my dads Poseidon,so we both love water,"added Splashy,(my nickname for her)  
"You know what they say,never mix electricity and water."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V.  
We had bought some backpacks and extra clothes from the hotel gift and I led the way,while Sirena and Xander stood close made our way down the highway heading for NYC.  
I felt a buzz coming from my backpack,it was my demigods can't call people we was Percy.i smiled and opened iMessage to find him saying "hey Bells we are heading home,if I were you I would avoid the new camp director,say hi to Maddy for me,bye"  
I teared up a little,I texted back."hey,I really miss you heading back to CHB,I am in Nevada at the u were "  
Sirena noticed me and looked over at my iPod and immediately placed her arm on my shoulder and comforted me while,Xander told Maddy really bad jokes and tried to flirt with her, I chuckled and started explaining how Maddy and I became friends,to Sirena.

That night we spent the night under the stars,I watched as Sirena curl up next to her brother,enjoying his body warmth.i looked at Maddy,we stared at the stars,we pointed out our favorite constellations.i silently fell asleep.  
I woke up someone was shaking my body,Xander was staring at me,scared to death.i looked around and saw Maddy,fighting a cyclops by herself.i got up my knife and joined in.  
It was hopeless we were losing,I had an idea.  
"Maddy,lets create a wall of water."she heard me and nodded,"on a count of three,Xander and Sirena,you will electrocute it,"I shouted not taking my eyes off the monster.  
"One..."  
"Two..."  
"THREE," I yelled,I watched as lightning hit the creature with such force that must've killed it and sent it down to all smiled and headed on our way to NYC


	10. Chapter 10

Maddy P.O.V.  
I sat down on a bench outside were princesses and prince of Olympus,our castle was itchy grass,and our feast was a double MAC with curly fries.  
I unzipped my backpack and grabbed my iPod out of it.i was using up my 3G data plan but I didn't care,I opened my Facebook.i only see my camp friends,so this how I keep them posted.  
Xander leaned closer to see my screen.  
"Talking about me are we now,"he asked  
I chuckled and replied."I have to keep the camp informed on our location."  
"Oh..I see,"He replied.  
I went to homepage,and went on an app that taught Greek mythology,I passed him my iPod and headphone and said,"here practice,"  
He put in the headphones while I finished my lunch.i talked to Bella about he is in the so called sea of monsters with that Athena got his mom home safe and sound and fought with ,Luke son of Hermes,and Ares god of war.  
I finger my bracelet/anklet that has my first bead on has a trident on you are wondering why it's not on my neck,well I not much of a necklace person,I only wear this necklace that has a heart with I trident going through the my bead is on some lace,that I along with my necklace wear everywhere.  
I crumbled up my burger wrapper and threw it in the trash,Bella and I started doing round off backhand springs,Sirena and Xander started cheering up Sirena started doing cartwheels and landing in splits.  
And then disaster happened,Xander screamed,but when we looked back he was was going crazy but Bella and I held her back.  
"Noooo,Xander,Xander''she sobbed then screamed.i teared up a little but tried to hide,what I haven't told anyone is that he asked me out **_right before lightning struck._**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella P.O.V.  
I had failed,failed to bring him Sirena passed out,like literary passed and I took shifts watching her and finding was obviously mad at us because she wouldn't say a headed north we guessed we were in Utah.  
I opened my backpack willing to take the first watch.i found my wallet in there.i had about 400 on my debit fly on a plane and can't drive.  
I pulled out my iPod and decided to read some old Greek myths.i started reading about Zeus demigod children,I came across something,  
"Most children of Zeus have the power to fly,or control the lightning thunder and other sources of electricity.  
"Maddy,Maddy"I said shaking her awake.  
"Wha?"she replied rubbing her eyes.  
"Look,"I said,pointing to the paragraph"it says here most children of Zeus can that moment Sirena popped right up.  
"Are you ok,"asked Maddy.  
"Look,I got to go,I have had fake memories until you two found me,"Sirena said excitedly,"I was born and raised on Olympus,my mom is mortal but I have to go back,"  
"Why,"I asked worriedly.  
"Zeus thinks Xander and I were kidnapped,in fact Hera got so annoyed with us this is what happened."she replied getting up to leave.  
"Wait,"Maddy commanded."we'll go with you,we can teach you how to fight,and...since Xander's gone,I'd feel really bad about leaving you alone."  
"Really,thank you,"she said.  
"No prob,"i said smiling,"to Olympus."  
We all started cheering and running along the looked at us like we're nuts,we could careless.

* * *

It had been a few hours of walking til I brought up my research.  
"That's true,"Sirena said."I might be able to do the sudden,we made the stupidest move we could ever make,we jumped off a small cliff Sirena caught us and we flew in the sky faster than cars on the highway.  
I stepped on the cold had been walking/flying and let's just say after a few miles Sirena will yawn and loose focus and we'd fall all the way to ground or she'd catch us mid were about to enter Kansas when someone screamed.  
It was Sirena she was using Maddy's knife to fight of some storm spirits.i knew she couldn't hold hold us much longer so I got into my landing position.  
I had an idea,I raised moisture out of the ground.i allowed the water to raise me up to Sirena's level.i sliced the guy down the he dissolved.  
I lowered to the ground and high fives Sirena,but when I looked down Maddy was unconscious and barely breathing.  
I bent over and checked her pulse,she was alive but for now.i picked her up and signaled for Sirena to pick up our bags.i gently laid her on some grass and fed her some ambrosia we kept in a pez dispenser.i know we're really embracing the whole 21century head cooled down so Sirena and I just stayed there for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Maddy P.O.V.  
My head was spinning,all the sudden Bella went up there to help a sudden force knocked me to the ground  
I woke up,my eyelids were heavy and hurt to move,I heard voices in the background.i fell asleep again.  
When I woke up Bella was hovering over me and smiling.  
"What's up,"I said lifting my back off the ground.  
"Hey,you feeling okay,"asked Sirena.  
"Yeah,you've been out for awhile."added Bella.  
"Yeah,I'm fine how long have I been out?"  
"Umm..well a couple of days,"answered Bella.  
"Well lets get moving ,"realizing Sirena and Bella's both were swollen."what happened  
"We fell out of the sky while you were asleep."

* * *

I flew in the air. my headache easing away as the cool wind brushed against my bruised scalp.  
Sirena was embracing the whole daughter of Zeus looked scared to death,Zeus has a tendency to shock Poseidon's kids with lightning when in his domain.(hence the sky and heavens)  
I played temple run:#2 on my iPod and updated my Facebook status. As we swerved over Denver.

* * *

That night we stayed at the dusk 2 dawn was crappy but all we got.i quizzed Sirena on the Greek scowled at Hera and smiled on her half finally passed out.i slept on a rollaway bed,while they slept on the twin size beds in our VERY small room


	13. AN

**Hey guys, I was wondering if I should continue my story,because I have not gotten any reviews on my new story and my editing software keeps messing up the grammar.**

**thanks for reading and reviewing**


End file.
